Just a Toy
by Sunsirpet
Summary: A fnaf fan fiction Freddy Fazbears Pizza was a place for family fun. The kids, adults, staff, and animatronics all enjoyed it. But one day there is a tragic incident that threatens the restaurant to close. Secrets will be revealed, friendships will be torn, and many things will go wrong. How will the animatronics deal with this tragedy? Some gore not fitted for younger children.
1. The suit

**Hi! This is my very first fan fiction. Chapters should come out fast and please don't be scared to tell me if there are errors. It would make me happy if you commented even if it were negative. I want to know what you think so I can change things and even take suggestions ;) enough of me rambling, on with the story!**

Freddy awoke to the sound of a crash. When he looked to his sides he noticed that Bonnie and Chica were missing. He chuckled, "what are they up to now?" Freddy stepped off the stage when he heard the sound again. He finally traced the sound to the kitchen when pizza dough came flying at him. "Hi Fred!" Bonnie said with a smirk. Chica screamed and more pizza dough came flying at the purple rabbit. Bonnie ducked behind a table. "I've told you a million times!" Chica yelled "I'm not a duck!" This time she threw a tomato. Bonnie didn't expect it and it hit him right on the face. Its juices started to drip all over his face. By then Chica had noticed Freddy watching them. "Freddy! I-uh" Chica hesitated. Bonnie took a napkin and started to wipe the tomato sauce of his costume. "Don't worry Chica," Freddy said patting the chicken on the head. "Well are you going to help me pick up the mess?" he questioned. The three cleaned up the mess and Freddy started to head back to the stage. "Hey Fred where ya going?" Bonnie yelled "we still don't open for another eight hours!" Chica nudged him and they started to chase each other. "It's our fifth anniversary and I need to be well rested" Freddy stated with a proud look. "Right! Totally forgot!" Bonnie said. Chica nodded. Bonnie looked at Freddy for a second when Chica crept up and yelled "tag! Your it!" Bonnie took his gaze of Freddy and started to chase Chica. "Well, goodnight" Freddy cheered. The two didn't hear and just continued to chase each other. Freddy sighed and walked back to the stage He looked around for a second and powered down for the night./p

When Freddy awoke the two had returned cupcake and guitar in hand. He glanced over at the entrance to see some employees hanging up signs that read "Happy Fifth Anniversary!" Only a few minutes later the others woke and communicated in clicks and beeps not daring to talk in any other than their recorded voices in front of humans. About an hour passed and the children started to pile in. There was laughing, parents scolding, and kids cheering on the animatronics. Just the way the three liked it. The three did their usual performances and the kids watched and ate pizza. After a few hours the curtains went down and the three got to rest. After what seemed like an eternity the curtains came back up and they walked off the stage to play with the children. One little girl jumped on Freddy's leg. Freddy smiled and pressed his nose. When he did a squeak emerged. She squealed with joy and reached towards his face. He bent down and she pressed his nose. The same thing happened. Bonnie was playing with a group of boys and let them see his guitar when he looked over at Freddy. Freddy semi blushed knowing Bonnie liked to make fun of him when his nose did that. The little girls mom soon called her over. The little girl groaned "yow my favewit" she whispered and headed off. When the restaurant closed and all the employees had left Bonnie got off the stage and bit into a leftover slice of pizza. "Bonnie," Freddy scolded "you know we can't ear human food. It will cause you to glitch." Bonnie ignore him and ate the rest Chica watching in jealousy. Bonnie soon winced in pain falling to the floor. "Bonnie!" Chica and Freddy said in shock. Bonnie slowly got up and headed to parts and services. Curious, Freddy and Chica followed. Bonnie took off his suit and dug the bits of pizza out of his fuel tank and wiped off his endoskeleton hand. Chica cracked the door opened and Bonnie's head shot around. Freddy noticed he was obviously embarrassed so he went over to comfort him. "Hey Bon, you never told me you could fix animatronics" Freddy said putting his arm around him. "Thanks Fred," bonnie said putting his suit back on. Chica ran up and gave him a hug. Bonnie's face turned bright red as he pushed the chicken away. "Here, lets clean the pizza off us and forget this happened" Freddy said. The three cleaned up the pizza stains coating their fur when Chica looked up at Freddy. "You've got tomato sauce on your nose," she giggled. Reaching up Chica wiped it off hearing the squeak. "I didn't now your nose did that!" she laughed pressing it again. Freddy growled at her smile fading. After the mess was cleaned up they started to clean up the pizzeria. After it looked decently clean the three got on the stage and shut down.

As the day went on the three did their usual performances. They interacted with the children getting dirty in the process. When it was closing time their was the usual awes from children and beckoning from their parents. "Another successful day" Chica cheered. Freddy looked at her sternly knowing she forgot their were still employees in the restaurant. Luckily no one seemed to hear. When all the employees finally left the three got up. They stretched and started to walk towards the bathrooms. Freddy took a paper towel and started to clean off the grime on his fur and so did the others. "Uh... Freddy," Chica said worry in her tone. Freddy hesitated. He had never seen her so worried. "A while back in parts and services after Bonnie ate that pizza..." Bonnie blushed. "I-I found an old golden suit in the back.

Freddy looked at her and raised an eyebrow skeptically. He sighed and beckoned the others to follow him towards parts and services. When they entered the room they saw what Chica just described. There was a dusty Freddy animatronic with a golden tinge. Freddt reached out to touch the bear. Suddenly he turned on. "Hi Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie!" he cheered violently shaking Freddys hand. "Uh..." Freddy said speechless. "Ha! You guys and your jokes! You know who I am!" The three exchanged confused looks. The bears smile faded. "Wait, what year is it?" he said staring them down. "Uh, 1985" Freddy said. "Wait! It's not 1976?" He said shock overcoming his face. "I think you need to sit down." Chica said calmly. "You don't even remember GB?" The bears ears lowered seeing the three had left. His old friends

"When the gold bear was out of earshot Freddy whispered, "do you guys remember him?" "No," Bonnie admitted "But he does look a little familiar." Freddy nodded. They decided to the bear have some alone time. Freddy looked through some files for anything mentioning golden suits. He growled flipping through stacks of paper work and news paper clippings. While Chica and Bonnie played rock paper scissors. After about two hours Chica came up to Freddy. "Uh, hey Freddy want any help?" she said shyly. "Did Bonnie fall asleep?" Freddy questioned not taking his gaze off the paper. "Yeah," she said glancing back to see Bonnie collapsed asleep on a chair. Chica gently took the paper work out of his hands and started to help search. Freddy sighed relieved to have Chica help. Freddy headed back to parts and services to see the golden bear looking at an old wrinkled picture. "Uh, hey," Freddy said awkwardly. The bear put the picture away "Just call me Gold," he said. "Ok, Gold" Freddy said approaching him " I just wanted to ask you a question. How do you know us?


	2. Fredbear Family Dinner

**Hi guys me again, just a warning for this chapter... this is one of the chapters that contains gore and it is a flash back. Golden= Fredbear Springtrap=GB. And just a spoiler for the next chapter, you just might see a certain pirate. Anyways please rate and give me suggestions for future chapters ;)**

Fredbear awoke with his two pals. Golden Bonnie or as they called him GB and Freddy sat to his sides. The tiny dinner was about to open. "Guys! Get up!" Fredbear cheered. GB was the first to get up. "Hey Fredbear ready to rock?" he said getting his guitar ready. Freddy, the youngest, soon awoke. "Morning guys" he said sleepily. Fredbear patted the younger bear on the back. "Next time don't power down two hours before opening arm wrestling GB." Freddy laughed "Hey! I almost beat him!" GB spoke up."Yeah, after you chickened out." Freddy gave GB an angry look and tried to reach across Fredbear so he could hit him. They fought for a solid half hour when Fredbear finally broke it up and scolded them. Not long after, families started to pile in. There were so many people not everyone could fit in the tiny dinner. The three exchanged smiles and started to preform. After a few songs Freddy got off the stage and played tag with some kids in the cramped area while two men got into Fredbear and GB's suits. It always spooked Freddy out when people got inside their suits. After an hour or two the men got out so the three could preform. While they preformed Fredbear thought to himself, "I hope nothing ever changes."

After all the families and employees left GB whispered, "hey guys come here." "What? did you sneak a bunch of pizza and wad it in a ball again?" Freddy said looking at GB. "No," GB said walking towards the repair shack as they called it. He turned on the lights to reveal two animatronics. There was a complete purple rabbit animatronic and a duck or chicken animatronic which was missing some parts. GB walked over to the rabbit and turned him on. His eyes flickered for a second then he stood up. "Uh, hi" he said shyly "I-I'm Bonnie bunny." He tried to walk but wobbled a bit grabbing the table. Bonnie's face turned red. GB suddenly spoke up. "Hi! Nice to meet ya! I'm Golden Bonnie but just call me GB. These are Fredbear and Freddy. The shy rabbits ears perked up. "You-you look just like me" he hesitated. GB put his arm around Bonnie and started to give him a tour. "Wow, I've never seen GB this welcoming" Fredbear said. Freddy nodded. GB's influence soon rubbed off on Bonnie. They always messed around and pulled pranks together. Only about a month later the other animatronic was fully built. To their surprise though it was a female. And a chicken. The animatronics didn't know how to approach her. "Hi, I'm Chica" she cheerily said. GB was the first to approach. Chica became very good friends with GB and they eventually fell in love with each other. They would always go to the kitchen and sneak pizza. Fredbear and Freddy found this cute, but not Bonnie. Chica had taken his spot and HE had a crush on her. It was time for revenge. towards GB. Chica and GB were sneaking into the kitchen to do their daily pizza stealing. "Hey Chica, come here" GB whispered. He took her into the kitchen. GB closed the door and bent over towards her. Blushing a bit he kissed her. "GB," Chica said in shock. Bonnie just happened to be hiding in the kitchen. When he saw the two kiss he lit up with anger. He barged over. "Bonnie!" Chica exclaimed "What are you doing here?" Bonnie growled and lunged at GB. Bonnie started to bite off some of GB's golden fur. Chica screamed. Fredbear and Freddy rushed towards the kitchen to find Bonnie and GB wrestling each other. "Enough!" Fredbear screamed, He pulled the two apart. He scolded the two and got GB a new suit. After that GB and Bonnie never spoke to each other. The next day is when the worst possible could happen. The animatronics did their usual performances but their was a problem. The man in GB's suit was playing tag while the others preformed. The man started to breath heavily and sweat. The springs in GB's suit snapped. The endoskeleton crushed him and the wires encased his skin. The man screamed in agony. Many employees rushed over and tried to get him out. Blood gushed out everywhere. While this happened the other animatronics watched in horror.

When Golden finished his story Freddy looked at him in surprise. "I-I remember the man screaming in pain. It was awful..." Freddy said. "Its to bad, we had so many great moments." Golden sighed. They walked out of parts and services to see a curious Chica and obviously only half awake Bonnie. "What were you two talking about? It's already been about two hours." Chica stared the two bears down sternly. Golden laughed "well Freddy, they deserve to know. Chica is still so nosey." Golden told them he story neither of them interrupting. When he finished Chica started to cry. The animatronics didn't know they could. Jet black oil drizzled down her face as she whimpered "I-I remember GB" she sat there and cried. Bonnie looked over at her fully awake anger overflowing inside. Freddy looked over at Bonnie. "Are you ok?" He questioned "yeah" Bonnie lied. After they knew the truth the animatronics grew very close to Golden, especially Freddy. Every night after Bonnie and Chica powered down the two would clean up what wasn't cleaned and talk about things they didn't want the others to hear. "Hey Freddy," Golden said eying Freddy. "I overheard the mechanics, they're building a new animatronic."


	3. Yaaarrr!

**Hi me again, thank you for the people who commented! Yes, the gore isn't that bad but I wanted to be cautious because one of my previewers gave it a red flag. Also, VERY sorry for the short chapter**. **Anyways, that is all I really have to say and of coarse give me suggestions for future chapters like shipping. Thank you! ;) (the toys MAY be put into play later on but still not for sure)**

Freddy looked at Golden putting down a greasy paper plate. "Show me" Freddy said a bit interested. They quietly entered parts and services to see some endoskeleton parts scattered out with a work on progress costume. "It looks sort of like a fox" Freddy said looking at the red fur. Golden and Freddy checked on the animatronic every night but never dared to tell the others. About four months later the new animatronic seemed fully complete added with a whole new mini stage. Freddy decided it was time to break the secret. "Fred, why're we going to parts and services?" Bonnie questioned following the two bears with Chica. "You'll see, "Golden flatly said opening the door. Bonnie and Chica looked in shock to see a fully built new animatronic. "How long have they been working on it?" Chica said examining the fox like animatronic. "A few months now," Freddy said. Bonnie walked over and opened his main circuit board and turned the fox on. The new animatronic sprung up. "Aye me mateys! It be me Foxy" He stood with no trouble and gave a toothy grin. "Hi, nice to meet you Foxy," Golden greeted shaking his hand. "This is Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie." Foxy looked at them all. "Let me lead you to the new Pirate's Cove" Freddy said putting his arm around Foxy. He led Foxy to the new stage. "Wow! This be amazin'" he said crawling up on the stage. Bonnie, causing his usual mischief came up to Foxy and yelled "tag! you're it!" and ran off. Foxy looked confused for a second but then he realized what was going on. Foxy jumped off the stage and sprinted after the purple rabbit. Bonnie was the most agile of the group but that soon changed. He sprinted into one of the party rooms and was caught buy surprise. The second he stopped Foxy came up right behind him and yelled "Tag!" and sprinted off. Bonnie still surprised he caught up that fast chased after the fox with little success. Stopping, Bonnie sat down catching his breath. "Ye be ok lad?" he heard Foxy say. Bonnie jumped a bit. Foxy helped him up and they headed back to Pirate's Cove. Back at Pirate's Cove there was a very worried Freddy, Golden, and Chica. "Bonnie! He was just activated! Foxy could've fallen flat on his face from sprinting like that!" Freddy scolded. "Foxy, it's probably time for you to power down. You need to be well rested." Golden said beckoning the fox on the stage. "Aye, goodnight guys" Foxy said and pulled back the curtain.

The next morning Foxy awoke and peaked through the curtains. Outside he saw Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy on the stage. He also saw a man in a purple shirt head towards the back. Foxy's fur seemed to stand on end at the sight. He eventually shook it off and got ready for his first day. When people started to pile in all the children gravitated towards Foxy. They loved him. None of th children even payed attention to Freddy and the others but they were sort of relieved. It was a nice break. After Foxy was done singing "ole' sea shanties" he hopped off the stage and played with the children. It was a huge success. After the restaurant closed Freddy beckoned the others to Pirate's Cove to congratulate Foxy. Freddy pulled back the curtain to see Foxy examining his one hand. "Hey Foxy" Chica cheered. Foxy turned around to reveal something. He was covered in pizza stains and the fur on his hand had been completely ripped off. "The kids be very violent" he said grinning. Freddy directed the two out and led Foxy to the bathrooms. He helped him gently wipe the mess off. "That be very kind o' you Freddy" Foxy said. The two shared a second of silence when they heard a scream. Freddy and Foxy rushed towards where they heard it. Freddy soon became worried, he hadn't seen Golden all night. When the two directed the sound towards parts and services they saw Bonnie and Chica cowering in a corner. There sitting across the room was the most horrifying thing they had seen in their entire lives.


	4. Children

**Hi, its me. All I really wanted to say is that this is another chapter with light gore. That is all I really have to say so enjoy the chapter and don't forget to rate and give me suggestions! ;)**

There in the corner were five slumped over children and Golden. Freddy rushed over towards Golden. His endoskeleton had been completely ripped out and crushed. There were wires strewn all over the floor and animatronic devises. "G-golden" he choked Bonnie came over and looked at him tears welling up in his eyes. "Sorry Fred, but he's gone" Freddy couldn't believe what he heard. "Uh, Captain, ye might want to see this." Foxy said pointing towards the children. Freddy and Bonnie took a closer look at the children. They were pale terror stricken on their faces. Tears were still streaking down their faces, and blood. Freddy touched one of them his hand getting drenched in the red liquid. He looked down at their chests. There was more red blood splattered on their shirts. That's when Freddy lost it. He started to cry. It was like a chain reaction. All the animatronics sat there and sobbed for the children and their fallen brother. They had lost him again, but this time for good.

The animatronics had lost track of time and it was already an hour from opening. When the manager entered the building he noticed that the animatronics were missing. "Scott, did you move the animatronics last night?" the manager questioned. That's when he heard it. There was a light robotic sound coming from parts and services. The manager rushed over. When he entered he saw the animatronics' faces were drenched in oil and the five children. "Damn I knew Vincent was a little sketchy." he said kicking Golden's suit. "S-sir, what are we going to do?" a panicked employee questioned. The manager looked down at the animatronics, "I know what to do." He smirked " but the robots can't be on." The manager walked over to Freddy and turned him off.

When Freddy woke up he was back on the stage. He felt like something was inside of him which made him sick. "It was a good idea to put them in the robots." The manager snickered. "What?!" Freddy thought. He looked over at Bonnie and Chica and saw it. There was blood leaking out of their masks. And him too. "Fred, did he just say what I think he said?" Bonnie whispered. He started to slowly take his costume off. "No," Freddy whispered. "Leave them." The three sat there and didn't dare to move until the restaurant opened. When people started to pile in they seemed to stay back. Parents held their noses and looked at the animatronics almost in disgust. The children were beckoned to stay away. Even poor Foxy got minimal attention. This angered Freddy. "Just a toy..." a voice whispered "Who are you?" Freddy growled "You are nothing but a puppet." Bonnie and Chica looked at Freddy who started to twitch. His eyes had gone completely black and he jumped off the stage. "Whoa, Fred where are ya going?" Bonnie questioned pushing him back. In a demonic tone Freddy whispered' "It's me." He lifted the purple rabbit. Everyone screamed and ran out. By then Foxy had heard the commotion. He leaped off the stage and sprinted towards Freddy. "Captain stop!" Foxy yelled pulling him off bonnie. Freddy just kept muttering nonsense and bit Foxy. Fur from his front came ripping off. "Ye asked for this." Foxy growled and started to bite and claw at Freddy. Freddy eventually got him off and directed his attention towards Bonnie again. He grabbed his shoulder and started to pull. The seems holding Bonnie's costume together started to snap. Soon his endoskeleton could no longer hold the pressure and came clean off. Bonnie screeched in pain as Freddy dropped him. An employee sneaked up and turned Freddy off and they closed for the day.

The employees did minimal work to fix Bonnie's arm just making sure that the wires sticking out weren't too obvious. When Freddy came around it was around midnight. He noticed that there was a tear in his suit. He walk towards parts and services which made him shudder. there were still blood stains on the walls. When he entered he saw Chica and Foxy surrounding Bonnie. "Bonnie what happened?" Freddy questioned looking at the place where his arm used to be. "What happened!?" Bonnie seemed to explode with anger. "You just ripped my arm off back there! Bonnie screamed. "Here" he said handing Freddy a piece of paper. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy walked out and slammed the door behind them. "Ye be a bit harsh lad," Foxy said looking back at parts and services. "I know," Bonnie replied "but he just ripped my arm off and hurt you." He said ears lowering. Inside Freddy looked at the piece of paper. It was the rules poster. He scanned through it when he saw it. There on rule six it read: "Don't touch Freddy" Anger seemed to overflow inside him. Golden just died and now he couldn't be with the children. He stormed out the room catching the others by surprise. "Parts and services is off limits!" he yelled. "And last, don't touch Freddy."

The next few weeks were awful. Less people started to attend and the animatronics all went out of control. They would lash out on each other and the children. Things where especially hard on Bonnie. Since Freddy was the oldest and kept everything together Bonnie had to fill his role. He would clean up after hours, try and control the others when they went out of control, and keep them together. The once humorous purple rabbit was gone.


	5. The End?

**Hi, so this is going to be the last chapter for a while. I still have to figure out what I want to do and I will be unable to write for the next three-four days. But after that I will try to get chapters out again! After this chapter is where suggestions would be perfect! Still not 100% sure what to do... But anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Foxy and Chica felt bad for him. He worked himself too hard. "Bonnie," Foxy hesitated, "Chica be talkin' to Freddy an-" "What?!" Bonnie exclaimed. The two rushed towards parts and services to see a terrified Chica talking to Freddy. A few minutes later she walked out with a bin and the door slammed behind her. "Chica! Bonnie exclaimed "he could've really hurt you!" "He gave me a bin of parts..." Chica said putting the box down. Bonnie's eyes widened. He went strait to work on fixing the two. He didn't do half bad. For the first time in what seemed like forever the three smiled. The rest of the night they tried to scrub the blood off their fur and told tales of how Chica and Bonnie always goofed off. Foxy found them very amusing, but seemed to be on a decline.

As the weeks went on the four did their usual things from day until night. But soon Bonnie and Chica noticed how Foxy seemed... off. After the restaurant closed Bonnie and Chica came up to pirated cove. "Hey Foxy," Chica said putting her wing on the fox. "Aye, lass what do ye want?" Foxy said flatly. "Are you ok?" she asked looking at him in worry. Foxy turned and looked at her his eyes going completely black. "You, you ruined my life!" he yelled in a demonic tone. "Chica get back!" Bonnie yelled. It was too late. Foxy tackled Chica and bit her ripping part of her costume off. She screamed. Freddy heard the scream and burst out of parts and services to Pirate's Cove. When he pulled back the curtain he saw Foxy cowering in the corner back to normal and Bonnie helping Chica who had been damaged. Freddy must've lost it. "How could you do that?" Freddy yelled grabbing Foxy by the neck. "Captain, I-I didn't mean t-" Freddy cut him off ripping some off his costume off. Foxy yelped in pain clawing at the bear. "You were always a screw-up.." Freddy whispered. He dug his arm into one of the large rips in Foxy's fur. "Freddy stop! "bonnie said "he didn't mea-" It was too late. Freddy ripped out a handful of wires which caused Foxy to static then turn off. Freddy showed no emotion and just walked out leaving the two working animatronics in Pirate's Cove.

When the restaurant was about to open the manager walked in but with a bunch of men. "Shut em' down boys," He said motioning them towards the animatronics. The mechanics shut them down and carried them to the basement in the restaurant. "Tell me when you've got the new model's designs done" the manager said "and you can go ahead and take these old trashy ones apart" the manager shut the basement door. The animatronics weren't turned off. "What?" Chica said looking worriedly at Freddy The three turned their eye lights on. "I'm sorry," Freddy whispered tears rolling down his face "I was scared, I was a horrible leader." Bonnie walked up to Freddy. "It's ok Fred, Bonnie said looking sorrowfully at his leader "at least we're together" he said patting the bear on the back. Even though the two had forgiven him, he felt like he didn't deserve to be forgiven. Bonnie tried to fix Foxy eventually succeeding. He couldn't really move and his voice box was badly damaged. "Aye thank you Bonnie" Foxy said just sitting there. Freddy looked at the poor fox. "Foxy looked at Freddy panic overcoming him. "Freddy!" he yelled trying to get away. "I won't hurt you Foxy," Freddy said. Foxy just looked up at him in relief. Suddenly three mechanics came down and grabbed Bonnie and dragged him up the stairs. "What?" Chica said worriedly looking over at Freddy. The three sat down in the basement getting dirtier and waited for Bonnie. After about a month or a half they threw him back down but something was different. There were more tears in his fur. His endo skeleton hand and one of his feet were exposed. And his face was gone. The bottom row of teeth and endoskeleton teeth was all that was left. The three screamed in terror. Bonnie looked at them his voice box barely audible. "Th-they are replacing us," he struggled to say. He sat down and weakly handed Freddy a piece of paper. There was a rough sketch of another rabbit and under the picture it read: "Toy Bonnie the Bunny" Freddy looked over at Bonnie in disbelief. The next week the four waited for the mechanics to come back down. But suddenly something happened. Bonnie couldn't take it any more. He was missing too many parts and shut down. Most likely for good. The last three animatronics looked over at the dead purple rabbit in disbelief. The three still active mourned his death. It was unimaginable that the cheerful purple rabbit was gone. Suddenly they hear the door open again. The manager walked in and pointed at Chica. The mechanics walked down and grabbed her as Freddy and Foxy watched in horror. This might be the last time they see her.


	6. New and Shiny

**Hi, sorry it took so long for another chapter. Also, chapters will sadly not be able to come out as fast and there will be more gaps. I want to make sure each chapter is good. Thank you for understanding and thank you to the people who support me and give me suggestions! ;)**

Freddy and Foxy looked hoplessy up at the men as they slammed the door behind them. "Freddy" Foxy said "Is Chica also going to-" Freddy looked over at Foxy tears welling up in his eyes. "N-no" He whimpered trying to stay strong. He sat down by Foxy looking over at the lifeless purple rabbit. Suddenly Foxy's arm locked up and he started to growl. Freddy, me arms are starting to lock up." "J-just stay strong, I can't loose you to." Freddy whispered hugging Foxy. The two sat down there for about a month when they heard the sickening sound of the door open. Some men threw Chica down the stairs. She made a loud clang as her beak snapped. She groaned. The manager calmly pointed at Foxy as the men went to grab him. "Enough!" Freddy yelled. He lunged at the manager and lifted him in the air. Freddy growled and bit his arm. The manager screamed blood gushing out of his arm. Some employees came and held Freddy down. The manager clenched his arm and grabbed a wrench. "Freddy!" Foxy screamed trying to move unable. The manager bashed Freddy's head denting his endoskeleton and shattering one of his eyes. "Turn the fox off." He yelled at the employees " and move the garbage to the new location so we can continue project shiny" Freddy weakly looked up at the manager and finally shut down.

At the new location the manager turned on a new animatronic. "Hi! I'm Toy Freddy Fazbear!" The jovial bear cheered. "Great! He works !" The manager said patting the bear on the back. I'd like you to meet some friends. He led the bear to a newly built show stage to reveal a blue rabbit and yellow chicken. "These are your friends" the manager said leaving the bear to talk with the others. Toy Freddy walked up to the others. The Blue rabbit was the first to turn on. "Hi! I'm Toy Bonnie, But you can just call me Tonnie" He said motioning the bear on the stage "I'm Toy Freddy" The bear said shyly. " Can I call you Teddy?" Tonnie said excitedly. Tonnie seemed very nice Teddy thought. Soon the other animatronic awoke. "Hi Tonnie, and new animatronic" She said curiously. "Tina this is Teddy, Teddy, Toy Chica or Tina" Tonnie said. "Cool!" Tina cheered "We should give him a tour." She said putting her wing around Teddy. They showed him around the large restaurant which seemed like a maze. He even met a new animatronic in parts and services. Her name was Vix or Toy Foxy. "Hi," The white fox said. "Hi Vix!" Tonnie said "Is Cream done yet?" He said curiously. "No but almost," Vix said looking over at a small endoskeleton. "Wanna help us give him a tour of the prize counter, after all you know it the best." Tina said looking over at Vix. "Why not?" She said taking oe last glance at the endoskeleton.

The four entered the Prize Counter to see many plushies set up in a row and a box. Soon a large thin figure emerged. "Hi, I'm Marionette" The figure said putting it's long skinny arm out. Teddy shook its hand uneasiness overcoming him. We open in a week. Tonnie said leading the bear back to the show stage and Vix back to parts and services. Teddy got back on the stage where he met them and looked over at the two. They both seemed very nice. The new bear smiled and shut down for the night. The next week the restaurant opened and it went great. The animatronics had a great time and got to meet the new animatronic Cream. After the restaurant closed The animatronics headed towards Kids Cove to see Vix with the new animatronic Cream. "Hi! I'm Cream!" a high pitched voice said. She was a cute Cream colored rabbit. "Awe, aren't you cute?" Tonnie said in a mocking tone. Tina chuckled. Those two were partners in mischief. "I ain't cute!" The miniature rabbit said "I'm creepy!" She growled. "Come on Vix, let's get away from them" Cream said leading Vix away. Vix looked over at the others and whispered "Sorry," and followed the Miniature rabbit. Back in parts and services Freddy awoke groaning in pain. He touched his face and winced in pain to see that one of his eyes were missing. He could still see at least. He looked over at his friends who were covered in dust. "Help," Freddy whispered He attempted to get up but fell back down and shut back off..


	7. Once again

**Hi, the first thing I want to clarify so there isn't any confusion is that this chapter and future chapters will occur a year after the events of chapter 6. Also, I would love to thank the people who have given me suggestions! Even if I don't use them they really help me decide what I want to do! ;) (I am trying to make a book cover currently but you can share your art with me if you want xD )**

Freddy slowly opened his eyes. He had lost track of time and had no clue how long he had been off. Days? Weeks? Months? He didn't really care. Freddy slowly turned his head receiving a stabbing pain. he tried to grab at his head to see that his arms refused to move. A bit more effort allowed his left arm to raise. He touched his head to reveal a thick layer of dust. Freddy slowly stood up and teetered. Grabbing a table he slowly moved every limb which could barley move. He turned his head to see his old, beaten, tattered friends. Quickly turning away he saw a ray of light under a door. Slowly walking towards it he turned the knob and walked out. A burst of light came shining at his face making the old bear squint. Once his eyes adjusted he walked through winding hallways which were very confusing. Everything seemed new and bigger than he last remembered the restaurant being. He looked up to see a poster that showed a bear, rabbit, chicken, and fox smiling. Under the four it read, "The new face of Freddy Fazbears Pizza!" Freddy growled. They had truly replaced him. Walking around for a while he bumped into a smaller, shiny, and stout light brown bear. "You're still active?" he asked looking up at Freddy with a stern expression. "You knew we where in there?!" Freddy yelled. "Yes," the bear said calmly "First of all, call me Teddy, second of all, we left you in there and kept you a secret to keep the franchise running." Freddy looked at Teddy in disbelief. "Well, could you fix my friends?" Freddy said a ray of hope shining in him. "Sorry," Teddy said "But fixing them would result in wasting important recourses." Teddy grabbed Freddy's shoulder. "What are you doing?!" Freddy questioned. Teddy opened the older bears main circuit board and turned him off. "How annoying" he groaned and dragged Freddy back to parts and services.

Freddy awoke once again to see that Teddy and four others surrounded him. "What was that for?" he questioned obviously angry at Teddy. "I'm not a heartless monster ya know." Teddy said, "I oiled you and fixed your voice box and replaced some of your old parts". A blue rabbit came up to Freddy "So this is your old model Teddy? Because he reeks of death." He said looking Freddy down. "Tonnie, be nice" Teddy said looking the blue rabbit in the eye. "Of coarse sir" Tonnie taunted. Looking over at Freddy Tonnie put his arm around who was presumably Chica's replacement. "Oh! are you hurt?" She said in a caring voice. "N-no" Freddy stuttered. "Tina, stay away from him!" Tonnie exclaimed pulling her back. "Remember, don't be too nice" He said looking at her in worry. "Remember what happened to... him..." Tina backed away from Freddy. The next animatronic walked up and was a white and pink fox. "Uh, hi" The white fox said shyly. Suddenly a miniature cream colored rabbit hopped out from behind. "Vix! I told you a million times that I do the talking" The small rabbit said. Vix pulled away letting the rabbit speak. "Hi I'm Cream" The little rabbit said climbing on a table to get level with Freddy. "The one who just spoke is Vix and the others you probably know from them blabbing on and on." She said looking over at the others and spitting oil on the ground. "Cream, I told you we have to keep the restaurant clean." Teddy said looking at the drop of oil. "Whatever" Cream said directing her attention to Vix. "Let's head back." She said and the two headed down the winding hallways.

The next day Freddy had to stay in part and services during the day which crept him out. To be concealed in that dark room with the hollow shells of his friends. It was unsettling. But sometimes if he was quiet he could hear the occasional sound of a child's laughter. It seemed like decades since he had preformed. Soon, he fell into a deep slumber. Freddy awoke but parts and services was torn to pieces. He saw Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all active and unharmed standing silently by a big present box. It was them but, their eyes were pitch black. Soon a tall skinny figure emerged from the box. "What's going on?!" Freddy exclaimed running up to Bonnie. Bonnie turned his head to look at him and whispered "It's me" Freddy felt so confused when he heard a rip. The skinny figure had torn a hole in his costume and said. "I am still here."

"Freddy!" Teddy yelled shaking the older bear. Tonnie and Tina looked at the old bear in worry. Suddenly Freddy regained consciousness and looked at the toys confused. "What happened? Are you okay?" Tina said coming to Freddy's assistance. Tonnie glared at her making her back off. "You were twitching and your eyes were pitch black." Teddy whispered. "You also ripped a hole in your costume" Teddy mentioned pointing at a hole. It was the same one the tall figure made. "N-no.." Freddy whimpered. "N-not again" Teddy looked at the older bear curiously. "What happened?" He said putting his paw on Freddy's shoulder. "N-nothing" Freddy reassured. "Grab me the restaurants files" Teddy ordered Tonnie. "We will find out what is going on." Suddenly Bonnie and Foxy started to twitch.


	8. Mangled Love

**Hi, so all I wanted to say is sorry for the sort of sucky chapter last time. I promise I will try and make it up to you guys! Finally, don't forget to comment and give me suggestions or show me your cool art! ;)**

Freddy and the others looked curiously at Bonnie and Foxy. Suddenly Foxy's eyes flickered on. "Aye, what happened?" He said his voice box full of static. Freddy's eyes welled up with tears as the old bear ran up to foxy and embraced him. "Foxy!" Freddy exclaimed. Foxy winced. "Oh, right, that probably hurts" Freddy said rubbing the back of his head. Teddy approached Foxy. "Ye be the replacements, right?" Foxy growled and tried to move so he could pounce. "Freddy, me arms and legs won't move" He said worriedly. Teddy bent over with a tool box. "Stay back!" Foxy yelled angrily at Teddy. "Its ok Foxy" Freddy said looking skeptically at Teddy "let him do it." Teddy oiled the old Foxes joints and replaced some parts and his voice box. Foxy slowly stood and wobbled. "I-I haven't stood since-since the good ole' days." He said looking joyfully at Teddy. Tonnie suddenly spoke up "UH, Teddy, how many more of these old animatronics are gonna reactivate? They stink, they are ugly, and they're totally ruining my fab" Foxy growled at that comment. "Well at least we be havin' a heart" He said disgusted. Tonnie looked at Foxy and yelled "Well at leas-" "Stop!" Tina interrupted "Stop fighting like two year olds!" "Sorry," Tonnie said a bit embarrassed.

Suddenly the eye light in the back of Bonnie's endoskeleton flickered. Bonnie slowly turned his head and looked at Freddy and Foxy. "N-no... not THAT one..." Tonnie whimpered. Teddy walked over to the purple rabbit and reached inside where his face used to be and ripped out a small box. Bonnie flinched and tried to scream. Teddy oiled Bonnie, replaced some parts and his voice box. "Ow! what was that?!" He yelled. "It's ok Bonnie" Freddy said. Suddenly Tina came up to the old rabbit. "You poor thing!" She said hugging him. Bonnie looked at her in shock the same Tonnie. "T-thank you you make me feel better about missing my face." He said doing the closest he could to grinning. "It's ok, look" Tina said removing her beak and eyes. "Wow, you look lovely..." Bonnie said. Tina blushed. "Hey! back off my lady ugly!" Tonnie yelled tackling Bonnie. Bonnie was able to push the smaller blue rabbit off of him with ease. "Well at least he accepts me for who I am!" Tina yelled at Tonnie tears trickling down her shiny yellow face. "When I was built they made my eyes and beak clip able" Tina whispered "I felt free with them out but the others found it terrifying except for Cream. She was the only one who excepted me." Bonnie put his one arm around Tina as she sat down next to him.

While all the drama was in play Foxy saw a white fox presumably his replacement look at him around the corner. He smiled making her run away. Foxy followed her into a dark room. He could hear a music box playing and saw plushies lining the walls. He heard a mechanical whir and shot his head up. Hanging from the celling was the white fox and a cream colored miniature rabbit. "Dumby I told you we shouldn't have hidden in here!" The rabbit said "Teddy is gonna kill us!" Suddenly the music box strained. A tall thin figure emerged from the box. "IT'S ME" it said reaching up and grabbing Vix. She clawed at the tall figure "M-marionette, p-please don't" Marionette ripped the fur clean off of Vix's arm. She screeched biting its arm. Marionette dropped Vix. Suddenly Foxy's eyes went black. Marionette gave a wicked smile. Foxy lunged at Vix. The two clawed and bit each other evenly matched. Suddenly Cream jumped on top of Foxy. "No one hurts her like that!" She screamed pulling Foxy off. Foxy grabbed Cream and lifted her in he air. "No!" Vix screamed. Foxy tore the poor rabbit apart. He grabbed her head and ripped her mask off. Creams endoskeleton skull was fully exposed. Suddenly Foxy's eyes returned to normal and he collapsed. Marionette grabbed both Cream and Vix and started to bash them together like an angry child. Wires, parts, and costumes went flying everywhere. After a few minutes Marionette put them down and went back into its box. Teddy burst into the room to reveal Foxy and Vix and Cream tangled together. "I thought I told you two to never go in there" Teddy scolded. Vix looked up at him in despair. "I-I though that- Marionette would-" "We went over this Vix." Teddy said rubbing his head in frustration. "Get ready for opening. You two are too damaged to fix. Just hope the kids don't notice." Teddy slammed the door behind him. Vix looked at herself "I'm a monster..." she was interrupted by Cream. "See what you did! I get all sappy and we get torn apart!" Vix whimpered. "Ya know what Vix? How about I call you Mangle now? After all you're the one who tangled us up!" Cream teased. The now dubbed Mangle growled. Foxy regained consciousness and looked at the two entwined animatronics. "Uh, Vix right?" He said looking at the white fox. Mangle blushed. "N-no, its Mangle" she whispered and climbed up the wall and disappeared.


	9. Shadows

**Hi, Its me again. there's nothing I really have to say honestly. I only want to give a warning that I will not be able to publish chapters all of next week. :( (I know, I keep getting held back.) Sorry for the short an sorta lame chapter. And give me suggestions for what you want to happen. Well, enjo the chapter**

The next day the three had to stay in parts and services while the toys preformed. This time Freddy didn't mind. The three sat there not daring to make a sound. Suddenly a child ran by. "Wow" Bonnie said "I can't recall the last time I heard a child's laughter." The three smiled. Suddenly the door opened bursts of light shining in the dark room. A little girl about the age of 10 walked in. She looked down at the three. "F-Freddy?" She whispered giving the old bear a hug. The three looked at each other in shock. She touched his nose hearing a light squeak. He couldn't believe it. It was the little girl who he let squeak his nose that long time ago. One of the last children that he made happy. "The toys could never replace you." She said with a grimace. The girl took one last glance when an adults voice echoed through the hallways. "Jennifer, come on we need to go." The girl heaved a sigh and walked out slowly closing the door.

That night The three walked out greeted by their replacements. Tina ran up to Bonnie and hugged him. "Hey bon!" She said cheerfully. Tonnie looked at him with fury. "You scum," He whispered and walked over to the game area slamming the door. Tina looked over at him agitated and clipped off her beak and eyes. "Wow," Bonnie said looking at her. "You look lovely" Tina giggled and blushed. The two walked off to do some mischief. Freddy looked at the two. He felt something he felt when he first met the toys. His face turned a burning red. He wanted to be the one holding the purple rabbits hand nuzzling against him. Laughing and messing around. He couldn't believe it, he had feeling for Bonnie. Freddy shook the thought off and went over to see what Teddy was doing. "Need help?" He said looking at the small bear. "Sure why not" Teddy said picking up a greasy paper plate. "So, the janitors still don't pick up?" Freddy said picking up a half filled plastic cup. Teddy sighed "They mop the floor but they don't do anything else" The two picked up the rest of the mess without saying a word. Maybe Teddy wasn't that bad.

Meanwhile Foxy decided to explore the restaurant a bit more. He came up to a room and above it a sign read Kids Cove. He walked in to be greeted by Mangle and cream hanging from the celling. "Oh, hey," Mangle said rolling her eyes. "Are ye ok lass?" Foxy asked reaching up. "Y-yes" Mangle said tearing up. "If she's ok she's ok!" Cream yelled. "Lets go Mangle" She said. The two crawled off as Mangle looked at him in dismay. Suddenly Foxy heard a shriek. He rushed over to the kitchen to see Tina huddling in a corner to have Bonnie coming at her muttering random phrases. His backlights went from a glowing white to a blood red. "Yes," A shadowy figure said "You ruined my love life, now how about I kill yours" Foxy growled and lunged at the Black rabbit. He went right through him. He looked over at Foxy. "Ah, a new animatronic" He said lifting Foxy in the air. The shadow snapped his fingers making Foxy's eyes go black as he started to gravitate towards Tina. She shrieked even louder. "Stop!" two voices yelled. Another shadow entered the room this time a bear and Chica. "GB, what have you become?" She said tearing up. "Ch-Chica?" The shadow whimpered Bonnie and Foxy returning to normal. "Chica how-" ShaFreddy fixed me up" She said looking over at the other shadow. "ShaBonnie I told you not to disturb them." ShaBonnnie looked at ShaFreddy in annoyance. "GB?" Bonnie said looking at him in shock. "I-I'm so sorry" he said looking at him in sadness. "Bonnie, Foxy," The other Shadow said "Uh," Foxy said looking at the two confused. "Wait, Golden?" Bonnie exclaimed Smiling. "Yes, I am here."


	10. BB

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END! PLEASE READ!**

Bonnie looked at Golden in shock. "Golden!" he yelled overjoyed. "It's ShaFreddy now." He said with a scowl. GB and Chica exchanged glances. "Chica I-" "No need to explain." She said tearing up. The two walked off. Bonnie helped Tina up. "She looked at him horrified and quickly clipped her beak and eyes on. "Tina, "Bonnie said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Go!" She said harshly "Just, leave me alone." She rushed out and started to cry. Bonnie looked down the hall where Chica and ShaBonnie where. He growled. "I will get you..." He whispered and stormed off to parts and services.

Foxy got up and exited the kitchen still confused. He didn't really care. He just wanted to find Mangle. He heard radio static. Coming from the prize counter. Foxy shuddered and slowly entered. He felt a cool breeze. Inside lied Mangle crying. "Snap outta it!" Cream yelled looking at Mangle. "N-no, I will not listen to you!" Mangle yelled growling at Cream. Cream looked at the white fox and frowned. Foxy looked at Mangle with sympathy and approached her. "Mangle," he said reaching his hand out. Mangle jumped. "Go away!" she screamed. Mangle lunged at Foxy and ripped the fur off his upper ear. "Go away!" she screamed once again. Foxy scowled. "Maybe I was wrong about you," He said and walked out. "Mangle started to cry once more and listened to the soft tune emerging from the music box. "Oh Marionette, why won't you come back?" She crawled back to kids cove avoiding the others and went to sleep.

The next night things seemed off whack. The shadows seemed to have torn the others apart. Tonnie, Tina, and Foxy seemed terrified of the shadows while Tina and Bonnie stayed far apart. Freddy also seemed to be off. He seemed to gravitate towards Bonnie and he started to spend most of his time with ShaFreddy. Suddenly the silence was broken by a crash in the game area. The animatronics all rushed towards the sound to see a new animatronic. It was a very short humanoid boy holding a balloon. "Hi! I'm BB!" He cheered facing them all. "Nice to meet you BB, I'm Teddy," the short bear spoke up. The others seemed uninterested. All of the others wandered off leaving BB and Teddy. "Sorry, we're going through some rough times." Teddy said putting his paw on the humanoids shoulder. "Feel free to explore and try to get the others to talk." Teddy said kindly. BB smiled and waddled off. BB wandered around for a while giggling and opening each door until he came across an interesting room. It was filled with stuffed animals and a big present box. BB's smile widened as he waddled over and opened it. A tall thin figure emerged. "Foolish child." it cackled. He threw BB against the wall. It seemed to have summoned ShaFreddy and ShaBonnie. "It is time." Marionette said. "Gather the old ones, kill the new ones for all I care" He said whisking the shadows off. The two looked at each other with worry and split up to head for the other animatronics.

 **HI,I KNOW, THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND IT SUCKS. I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP. I'VE RUN INTO A POSITION WHERE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. SUGGESTIONS WOULD REALLY HELP RIGHT NOW. IF I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO I WILL HAVE TO CANCEL THE STORY. I MIGHT CREATE A NEW ONE BUT I DON'T WANT TO ABANDON JUST A TOY! PLEASE HELP. D:**


	11. Mistakes

**Hi. All I wanted to say is thank you so much to the people who gave me suggestions and helped me out. Without you I wouldn't be able to post another chapter! Also I know the chapters have been sort of short, sorry!**

The two shadows rounded up the other animatronics and took them to the prize counter. "I thought I told you to kill them." Marionette said a bit disappointed. "W-we tought you might want to finish them off." Shabonnie squeaked. "n-no, we will no longer listen to you!" Shafreddy yelled. "Such a disappointment. you two were hollow suits but I give you life for what?" Marionette snapped its fingers causing the two to double over. It slowly got out of the music box. It was a lot taller than the animatronics thought. It lifted Teddy in the air. "You first." It ripped Teddy's arm clean off oil spewing everywhere. "No!" Tonnie screamed. He tackled Marionette and rushed towards Teddy's side. "S-sir," He said touching his arm. Teddy winced. "Oops, sorry," Tonnie said his face turning red. He always had a soft spot for their leader. Suddenly Freddy tackled Tonnie. He groaned. "What wrong with yo-" Tonnie looked up to see that Freddy's eyes had gone black and so did it the other old ones. Tonnie tried to push Freddy off but it was too late. Freddy bit Tonnie's face causing part of it to come off and he to black out. Tina screamed. Bonnie suddenly returned to normal. "Tina!" he yelled. Bonnie sprinted to her side. "Get away from me!" She yelled pushing Bonnie. Marionette lunged at Tina when Bonnie jumped in front. Marionette ripped out some of Bonnie's main circuits. "Bonnie I-" Tina stumbled. "It's ok," Bonnie hesitated. Tina bent over and kissed him on the forehead. Bonnie blacked out. Marionette cackled. Tina looked at it in anger. She charged at Marionette who easily knocked her out. Suddenly Mangle and Cream appeared. The shadows forgot about the two. "Don't do this Marionette!" Mangle screamed. Foxy grabbed her. "Foxy!" she yelled looking at him with compassion. Teddy slowly got up and drove something into Marionette causing him to shut down. The old animatronics returned to normal. "Mangle lass," Foxy said. "Foxy!" Mangle said overjoyed giving him a kiss. The two blushed. Freddy and Chica both fell by the shadows. "GB,"Chica said crying . Freddy was just silent. "I can't loose you again please Chica begged. "I-It's ok," Shabonnie said slowly fading. Soon the two shadows completely faded into thin air.

Mike drove up to and old apartment. What's taking him so long? He thought. Soon a young blond haired guy sprinted out the door. "Hurry up Mike! I'm gonna be late!" He said hopping in. "Alright as long as you pay for gas, this place is a ways away." Mike said slowly turning the key. "Why are you working here anyways?" Jeremy shrugged. I don't know. Maybe it's because I always sorta liked the place. The old location." Mike laughed. "Ya, I remember when I was even younger than you I worked there. Sometimes I swore the animatronics got up at night." The two laughed. "Well, how random is it that we both work here?" Jeremy smiled fiddling with a security badge pinned to his uniform. Mike pulled up. "Great! four minutes to spare!" Jeremy sighed unlocking the door. The two men entered to hear a groan. "The animatronics are gone, something isn't right." Mike said rushing to the prize counter. There he saw all the animatronics old and new laying there. "what happened here?" Jeremy whispered looking at Mike. "I don't know but we need to get them fixed up." He rushed to parts and services and grabbed a tool box and went strait to work. "Well, so much for my first night," Jeremy tried to say optimistically.

The next day Teddy awoke on the show stage. He was polished and had a new arm. It looked like nothing happened. Confused Teddy positioned his microphone and got ready to preform. Someone must have fixed him and the others. Something hit him. But, the old animatronics weren't important to the humans and he heard they also got badly damaged, what was to happen to them?


	12. Security Guard

**Sorry about the wait, I went on a bit of a vacation ;) Please enjoy this chapter and know my style of writing had changed. Also, this story will not contain fnaf 4.**

The toys looked at each other with quizzical looks. Soon they heard the children start to pile in and they plastered on fake smiles. They did their usual performances as the day seemed to drag on and on. Even when they played with the children they seemed out of it. Finally the day ended and the eager toys went to see their older counterparts.

The three grabbed BB, Mangle, and Cream and they headed down the dark hallways towards parts and services. Suddenly when they walked near the prize counter Marionette slowly opened the box. The toys faces where both stricken with fear and anger.

"Hi guys, what's the matter?" The thin creature said in a worried tone. He looked down at Vix. "What did they do to you?" He said full of shock at her state of repair. Marionette just stared at them with innocent confused eyes. They where filled with no evil. But the toys couldn't tell.

"You're the one who did this!" Mangle yelled overcame by static. "You where one of my only friends, what happened?" She growled the static getting louder. "I t-rusted y-y-you-you but you hurt m-me and my -f-fa-famil-y-family."

Marionettes face darkened. "N-no, the child, the spirit, I-" The evil look in his eyes increased. "Hurry, g-get away. H-ehe is coming back." "Who?" Mangle and Cream yelled spontaneously. Teddy and Tonnie grabbed the entwined animatronics and slammed the door behind Marionette.

"T-teddy, what happened back there?" Mangle said still stricken with shock. Teddy remained silent as the six slowly approached parts and services. Slowly opening the door they saw all four older animatronics sitting together looking at the toys with no indication of being hurt by Marionette.

"How?" Tonnie said as he was interrupted by the squeals of Tina who ran up and hugged the old rabbit. "Bonnie!" She yelped joyously. The two embraced each other tears streaming down their robotic faces.

"I-I thought Marionette killed you guys." Tina said. "Well, he did." Freddy stated "Me and Chica where the only ones who where still barley conscious. Suddenly we saw two men enter the room. They took you guys and fixed you up. We thought it would truly be the end for us. But then they gently took us and fixed us." Tina still shocked looked down at Bonnie's chest. "The hole.." Bonnie made his signature laugh. "They fixed us remember, well, sorta." "The only downside is they literally ripped the black buttons on my fur clean off." Bonnie pointed to a rough spot on his chest where the olive black buttons where.

Suddenly the stout humanoid animatronic waddled over a bit sheepish. He was obviously embarrassed for almost killing them all. "what are you doing here BB?" Tonnie said irritably pushing the kid back "don't try and kill us again. It was obvious the animatronics had automatically come to a disliking of him.

BB lowered his head in shame. Foxy felt sort of bad for the kid. He didn't know any better. Mangle felt the same. She looked at Foxy with a worried look. That's when Foxy decided to stand up for him.

"Don't be so hard on the lad." He blurted stepping by BB's side. BB looked at the old sort of scary animatronic with compassion. "Here lad, follow me." Foxy put his arm around BB as he let out a light giggle.

"Hey mister, what's you're name?" BB inquired a skip in his step. "Aye, call me captain Foxy." BB laughed once more. "Ok captain Foxy," he said giving him a big hug. Foxy was happy the little one wasn't so sad.

The animatronics spent the night cleaning silently and sitting around. They where still in shock for what happened to the shadows. Freddy and Chica took it the hardest.

They were very silent and Chica rarely obsessed over pizza and ate it with Bonnie and Tina. Mangle and Cream where the only ones who seemed to notice.

"Don't bug em' let them wallow in shame for a while." Cream said not very interested. Mangle gave her a stern look and approached the two. "Hey, are you two ok?" she asked kindly. "oh, hi," Chica said not interested.

"I heard you two miss the shadows." Mangle said trying to grab their attention. They refused to make eye contact. Mangle sighed. "Hey, its ok Mang, can't cheer everyone up I guess." Mangle smiled to know Cream cared.

Suddenly They heard a scream. They wondered what it could be this time. The two crawled over to see what the matter was. They went into the game area to see BB cowering in fear in front of a growling Foxy.

"W-we where playing pirate when his eyes went black and he started to chase me." BB said tearing up. The other animatronics rushed to the scene. "What did you do this time?!" Tonnie yelled at BB. "It's not his fault!" Mangle yelled defending the boy. "N-no not again" Freddy murmured. The old animatronics eyes started to flicker as they entered the same state as Foxy.

Marionette soon burst into the room. "I need you to do something for me." He said wickedly. "Why should we?!" Tonnie yelled furiously. Marionette had Freddy grab Teddy. Tonnie's face went dark with fear. "That's right, I know your soft spot for the bear." Freddy dropped Teddy as the small bear gasped for air.

"Listen to my instructions or it will be the end of your lives." Marionette chuckled. "W-what d-do you want?" Teddy asked warding the others not to fight. "Kill the security guard." Marionette said. The toys looked at each other in shock. They had to follow his orders.

as soon as the clock stuck twelve they went after him. Tonnie ran through the building and even banged through the vents. This man needed to be killed. He went into the office to only see Freddy. "O-oops, sorry Freddy," He said and ran back into the vents.

What seemed like in only minutes the clock read 2 a.m. Panicking Tina and Teddy headed out. The three hustled and tried to kill the security guard but it seemed like no use. Soon the three heard the horrifying chiming of bells as the clock read six. The time the manager came in. They rushed towards the stage to be greeted by Marionette.

He punched Tonnie. The blue rabbit was knocked down followed by some drizzling oil. "Five nights" He yelled. "That was night one. After that you all die." Marionette teleported out of the room as the manager entered. Time for another day.

Every night the animatronics would desperately try and kill the night guard. Eventually even the old animatronics went after him but under Marionettes control. This task put a toll on the animatronics. They malfunctioned and had scrapes and scratches.

Less people attended threatening the restaurant. Their facial scanners also started to act up. Not able to identify criminals. That was the largest toll. On the fourth day, a man in purple led five children into the back room. And murdered them.

The toys where devastated at the news. Especially at the result. Word came that the restaurant was to be closed down on the sixth day. They where to be scrapped. They made one last attempt to kill the night guard.

They once again failed. Marionette burst onto the stage. Without saying a word he grabbed Teddy. He squeased the bears endoskeleton neck waiting for it to pop off when he heard a voice.

It was the voice of the security guard on the phone. "Mike guess what? I'm moving to the day shift with you!" Marionette released the bear and whispered "Today, don't fail me."

Marionette disappeared as the toys sat there in despair and hopelessness. They knew what they had to do.


	13. Bite of '87

**Hi, all I wanted to say is that I hope you enjoy this chapter and check me out on deviantart! Also there is something really important at ens so please read!**

Mike cracked an egg on a pan as he slowly started to scramble it. Today was going to be a great day. The other night he heard that Jeremy would be moving to the day shift with him.

Smiling he scooped up the eggs and put them on two plates and carried them to an old oak table and sat down. Seconds later he was greeted by his fiancé Sarah who he called Doll.

"Morning Mike" She said groggily. "What's the special occasion? You usually never make breakfast." Doll sat down. "You know Jeremy right?" Mike said.

"Oh, your friend who works with you right?" Doll said smiling sweetly at Mike "What about him?" "Well," he started. "He's moving to the day shift today. Which means he's gonna get paid more." Mike stated shoving some egg in his mouth.

"Well that's goo-" Doll was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "It's too early for anyone to come over." She said questioning who it could be. Mike laughed. "It's probably Jeremy, he likes to get places early."

"Well, see you tonight." Doll said putting the twos plates away. Mike kissed her on the cheack and opened the door to see the shorter blond haired boy come up in a light jacket. "What took you so long?" Jeremy asked impatiently. "Its cold out here and we need to go. Mike patted Jeremy on the back as he waked out the door.

"So," Mike said as he started his car. "Excited to start the day shift?" Jeremy gave a light smile and nervously leaned back in his seat. "What's wrong?" Mike questioned. "W-well," Jeremy hesitated. "Mike, have the animatronics ever tied to kill you? Like, come up to you?" Jeremy looked worried. Mike grimaced. " no, are you joking around with me again?" He said trying to bring back the happy tone.

Jeremy just looked at him and Mike figured out that he was serious. "Well, they come up to me and say hi," Mike said. "But kill? Never." Jeremy getting a bit annoyed that Mike obviously thought he was lying burst out, "They tried to kill me ok! At night they came to life and went after me!"

Mike just stared at his friend in disbelief. Quiet the rest of the drive the two men entered the pizzeria o see it almost empty.

There was only one party as the kids watched the animatronics. Mike went back to parts and services to check up on everything and Jeremy watched the kids to make sure nothing went wrong.

Sitting at a booth Jeremy looked at all the happy children's faces when he shuddered. He swore he just saw toy Bonnie look him in the eye. Quickly getting out he saw another man approach him.

Mike cleaned some parts that where lying around when he saw a crumbled up newspaper. Bored he picked it up and scanned the headline. "Freddy Fazbears Pizza Encounters Another Murder." Mike threw the paper to the ground. No wonder his boss seemed so tense.

Mike scanned the article when something caught his eye. There towards the bottom of the article it read: "The toy animatronics are to scraped and the old ones are to be moved to a smaller location."

He sighed "So much for the day shift Jeremy." Picking up a wrench he decided to start and fix the Old animatronics.

"Oh, hey Vincent." Jeremy said annoyed. The purple loving employee put his arm around Jeremy. "Hey man, did you hear about the place closing? I'm glad because I hate working with all these snotty kids." Jeremy just pushed him away.

"You don't need to bring it up. My friend hasn't figured out today is the last day and I'd like to keep it that way." Vincent laughed and patted the younger man on the back. "By the way, the boss told me to tell you that some kid barfed in Kids Cove." Jeremy grimaced.

Vincent giving his signature smile walked away cigar in hand. Probably going out back to smoke Jeremy thought. Heaving a loud sigh as he headed towards kids cove.

As soon as he entered he smelt a foul smell and saw a big mushy brown pile on the floor. Picking up a mop he started to mop up the foul mess.

Mangle looked at the old security guard as he cleaned the mess. Now was her only chance. Looking at Cream for support the naked endoskull sadly nodded. Lunging at the man Mangle bit him as hard as she could.

She felt the crunch of his skull and blood trickle down her mask. Shuddering she let go to see the man now lifeless. Children and parents alike looked in horror and ran.

Mike Finally fixed the old bear when he heard screams. Running to the commotion he looked in horror. There sprawled across the floor was his best friend Jeremy blood leaking from his head.

Angrily Mike looked over to see a terrified white animatronic fox with blood seeping from her mouth. "You," He murmured. Taking the wrench in his hand he hit the mangled animatronic.

Suddenly a naked endo skull came up and bit his arm. Screaming in pain Mike swung the wrench as the skull came clean off. Stomping it down Mike leaned in to examine the almost dead man.

Jeremy weakly looked up at Mike and whispered, "M-mike" Cut off Jeremy fell back down to the floor most likely dead. Angrily Mike picked the wrench back up ready to bash the white fox once again.

Freddy and the others heard screaming and heavy footsteps. Peaking out the door he saw a man beating down mangle. Growling the bear burst open the door. Confused the others followed until they saw what the problem was.

"Mangle!" Foxy yelled. Sprinting over to the man he easily threw him across the room. Foxy looked down at her as oil started to drip down his face. "Foxy, what ha-happen-ed t-t-t-o Cream?" She said. Foxy looked behind him and picked up the skull and showed her. Screaming Mangle started to bawl. The two animatronics embraced each other as the others watched sadly at the death of Cream. Freddy looked at the man across the room who was currently unconscious and whispered, "I will remember you."

 **R.I.P Cream, also, this is the end of part 1. tell me in the comments what I should write about next!**

 **1\. Just a Toy pt. 2**

 **2\. FNaF high school**

 **3\. Bonnie x Freddy**

 **4\. Dead children Backstory**

 **5\. Legend of Zelda Fan fiction**

 **TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT!**


End file.
